


A Different World

by Arnov



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Luke Skywalker self insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnov/pseuds/Arnov
Summary: Rebirth was strange... and unexpected. Being born again in a fictional universe was more so. But at least the Powers that Be could have put me somewhere where I knew what the story was going to be.This was going to be a headache and a half. I just knew it





	A Different World

_“Daddy!” I heard myself squealing in childish glee as I saw the man._

_“How is my favorite pilot doing?” Came the amused response from the man. He was tall, very much so. Although, perhaps that_ _could be because I was quite short. But then I was barely three._

_He had blonde hair, just like mine and I knew his eyes were blue as well, just like mine. It was just too bad I could never see his face in any of my dreams._

_“I am fine.” I said a little grumpily. A little sad that I could never talk to him in real life, but more so because my uncle had scolded me for ‘trying to get ideas’, whatever that meant._

_“I see…” He said contemplatively. I wondered if he understood what I was trying to say. I guess not though, it wasn’t like he was real anyway._

_“Well, do you want to play Hide and Seek?” He asked, his tone a little awkward._

_I nodded, “Yeah! Let’s play!”_

I got up once he caught me, which was how the dreams usually ended. Loneliness hit me hard as I tightened my grip on my sheets and cried into my pillow and slept with tears in my eyes.

When I first realized that I had been reincarnated, I was kind of shocked. After all, who expects such thing to happen to them. I wouldn’t have actually even paid much attention to it, but then I noticed certain things. The languages spoken around were nowhere similar to the ones that I had been exposed to. This normally wouldn’t have been an issue, but then I saw another sentient species; I saw vehicles that flew. It didn’t take me long to understand that I was in a future (probably) and there were aliens around.

It was even more of a shock to know that I was on Tatooine.

My mind was in denial.

It was just too bad that my relatives were there to put me out of my misery.

I am ashamed to admit that my relatives were the assholes of the highest order. It made Dursleys look like angels in comparison (not that I knew a lot of how the Dursleys acted, but I am sure it might have been better).

Hell! I would have taken being Harry Potter instead of being with… Newstones. Yes that was their surname. My uncle was Marren Newstone, who was a moisture farmer, like a lot of freed humans over here. My aunt was Carmyn Newstone, who was like a Petunia Dursley v2.0 and they even had a child called Ryle Newstone.

I was named Leon Newstone.

Seriously, if it weren’t for the aliens and the flying vehicles and spaceships I assure you that I would have probably figured I was in a Hogwarts AU. In fact, I am half convinced that I am in a crossover world and the Jedi Academy of Force Initiates would send me an invitation (probably by email or telephone) at eleven. I half convinced myself that Force Users were living right along with us and they would send Chewie to escort me through the Diagon Alley, which was of course, a planet hidden in space behind Corellia or something.

I shuddered.

My relatives even had the overly obsessive urge to be seen as normal. And while I hadn’t apparated or turned someone blue, I am sure I saw a pan floating once.

“Leon!” I heard Aunt Carmyn call out, dragging me away from my fantasies. I briefly wondered if this life would go the Lord Potter & Lord Black route?

“Yes Aunt Carmyn.” I said, rushing to the kitchen.

“Go and start the preparations for food, at once.”

“Yes aunt Carmyn.”

I sighed and got to work, silently indulging myself in fantasies again.

* * *

 

~Two years later~

“Boy! Get up!” I was jolted awake by my dearest uncle.

“Yes uncle Marren.”

I sighed and looked at the clock. I frowned. It wasn’t even six! Why did they even want me to be awake this morning? My stomach felt queasy for some reason. I guess the food yesterday didn’t agree with me.

Well, it is just for six more years. I am sure the Hogwarts equivalent of this world would have proper food.

I was still convinced that there was a secret society of force users. The biggest clue was when I learnt that Emperor Palpatine didn’t exist in this world. Oh there was a man by that name and he even tried becoming an emperor, but apparently a Republic General called Anakin Skywalker killed him long some six years ago. General Skywalker also died in the process. Now there was a senate and council and Republic and everything. No Darth Vader or any other Sith lurking around.

There was no mention of Jedi, not that I could search for any such information. Tatooine was as separated from the world like apples and broccoli. The comparison didn’t even make any sense.

Of course, if there was a Vader, there might have been a possibility that I was son of Vader, being a self-insert, but as it is the whole universe was a lot different that what I had expected it off Star Wars Universe.

But then I had never seen the movies, except for the first one and Rogue One. My knowledge off SW verse was strictly based on Harry Potter SW crossover fanfics that existed.

As I got ready and went outside the house, the queasiness in my stomach increased. It took me sometime to realize that it was nervousness coupled with the sense of WRONG!!!

I could feel a pressure building in my head that desperately wanted to walk away from the speeder. Experimentally, I took a step back and felt a little of that pressure reduce. Although, it increased once again as I took a step forward.

Taking a deep breath I contemplated over my course of action. Unlike a lot of my decisions, it barely took me a second to understand what I was doing. And before I knew it, I gave into the sensation and let the pressure guide the movement of my legs.

One by one I took a step back, away from the speeder and away from the house and soon enough I was running. I couldn’t hear the shouts and screams of my relatives over the blood pounding through my ears. And I felt a head rush as I gave into the sensation and picked my pace. As I jumped and ducked and moved in the streets, for the first time in my life, I felt something akin to freedom.

* * *

 


End file.
